


Misguided Matchmaking

by 1The_Quiet_Samurai1



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Don't mess with love spells, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Or Witches, Steve's an idiot too, but only mildly so, from Jim because he's an idiot, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1The_Quiet_Samurai1/pseuds/1The_Quiet_Samurai1
Summary: Jim manages to get hit with a spell when they’re dealing with a bad witch during a troll hunt. The spell? He’ll fall in love with the next person he lays eyes on. Said person /happens/ to be Steve.But Jim's fine. Completely fine.
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Steve Palchuk
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Misguided Matchmaking

**Author's Note:**

> Spewed this out in like a day once I thought of it. Just seemed to write itself. :)
> 
> These two need more fics guys. Why aren't there more fics of them?

It had been a crazy day. Not one of Jim’s best. First, he slept in. He’d been up studying troll lore and got distracted. That was on him, but the rest? Totally not his fault at all. Seriously. A rouge troll attack went from bad to worse when a _witch_ got involved.

“Ugh, any way to make the troll _not_ super angry?” Jim sighed as he ran for his life. Blinky was right beside him with Aaarrrgghh there as well. Blinky glanced at him and glanced back at the gumm gumm.

“Unfortunately, we’d need a witch for that. The one that’s here, well, good luck trying to get _her_ to reverse it.” Blinky said.

Jim groaned and kept running.

“Jim!” Steve sped by on his vespa, and quickly stopped. “Get on!”

“Good luck again Master Jim!” Blinky called he tried to distract the rogue troll with Aaarrrgghh.

“Thank god! About time one of you guys showed up. I’ve been trying to reach you all night!”

“Sorry that parents are a thing Lake. Nagging parents that won’t let anyone leave until homework is done. Not to mention chores. And Claire’s brother. Which I guess is a chore. I’m the only one available tonight. Even _Eli_ is busy with family stuff and can’t get away. It’s Saturday, people have plans.”

“Still. One reply would have been nice. I was beginning to think another rogue troll got you guys.”

“Well, _I_ _did_ text you. But uh, you must have already been running at that point. If it helps.”

“It doesn’t, but uh, thanks. I guess. Sorry I missed it.”

“So, what’s the point of us responding if you don’t-”

“STEVE!”

“SHIT!”

The witch was suddenly _in the road_. Steve swerved just in time to miss her. The old woman cackled and threw something at Jim. He coughed as a strange pink powder was thrown in his face. God, why was stuff always being thrown at him? The witch cackled again as Steve hid them in an ally away from the gumm gumm. Jim kept coughing and his vision was fading a bit. Steve helped him off the vespa and held him steady on his feet, so he didn’t fall to the ground. Jim felt really dizzy all of a sudden.

“Man, what _was_ that stuff? Gross…” Jim said. He coughed a little bit, but it seemed to be dying down.

“You doing okay? She didn’t poison you or something did she? Uh oh, you don’t look so good.” Steve said.

“Ugh. I don’t think so. I just feel a bit… dizzy…”

Jim groaned and felt a slight headache. He closed his eyes and leaned against what he assumed was Steve.

“You _sure_ it wasn’t poison? You look sick dude. Sound like it too.”

Jim sighed but didn’t reply. He felt _something_ wash over him. It must have been a spell or something. Shit. What’d he get cursed with this time?

“I think it’s a spell. Feels like magic.” he mumbled.

“Whoa. Think she’s gonna kill you slowly?” Steve said.

“Not helping.”

“Just saying.”

After a few seconds, which seemed like _hours_ , the pain and magic feeling went away. He only hoped that was a good thing. He sighed in relief and opened his eyes.

Jim’s breath caught in his throat.

Steve was standing right in front of him. Nothing had changed but… he suddenly looked _really_ handsome. The light from a nearby city light made him look like he was glowing. And pretty. Very pretty. Were his eyes always that pretty? His hair looked so soft. Jim’s stomach fluttered as he realized that Steve was still holding him steady, both of his bigger hands on each shoulder. It felt really warm. It felt nice. Really nice. Jim’s eyes flickered down to Steve’s lips and he briefly wondered what it’d be like to-

SHIT.

Jim’s face grew warm as he gasped and looked away. Shit, shit, shit. No, no, no. This _can’t_ be happening.

“Jim? What? What is it? Talk man.” Steve said. The concern in Steve’s voice made Jim feel warm-

_No!_

“Oh no. I… I-I think I know what the witch did to me.” Jim said quietly. He stepped away from Steve, who only looked confused (and a little hurt?) and Jim sighed. He ignored the longing to be touched by Steve. The sudden cold feeling surrounding his body. “This isn’t good. Shit…”

“What did the witch do Jim? We gotta know. In case it’s dangerous. Which it probably _is_.” Steve said. He put a hand on Jim’s shoulder. Jim gasped and flinched away at the strange feelings arising at the touch. His face became super hot.

He mumbled a response.

“What? Couldn’t uh, hear that.”

“It- ugh. It was a- a- _love spell_.” he finally said through crunched teeth. He was filled with nerves all of a sudden. It felt like he was _actually_ confessing feelings. This was the worst!

“A… wait. So now you’re what, in love? What?” Steve said.

“Uh huh.” Jim said, his voice shaking.

“That doesn’t make sense, who would you be in love… with… uh… oh.” Steve trailed off as he realized who the person was. Himself. “You- you’re in _love_ with me. With _me_. Uh. That- I… don’t know what to do with that.”

“That makes two of us.” Jim huffed. He couldn’t look in Steve’s direction.

_Don’t look. Don’t look. Don’t look. If I look, I’ll stare. I’ll get distracted._

“Oh god, that witch just wanted me distracted! That’s what this was. Fuck!”

“Jim, calm down. Panicking won’t help anyone. The rogue troll is still out there looking for us. Blinky and Aaarrrgghh are doing their best but won’t hold up for long. You need to think of something. Jim, look at me.”

“I- I can’t-” Jim closed his eyes. His breathing quickened. His heartbeat was going crazy, and not just because of Steve.

“Jim!” Steve grabbed Jim’s shoulders and turned him so that he was facing him. “Please look at me.”

Slowly Jim opened his eyes and his breathing became a little bit slower. Steve looked directly into his eyes, incredibly determined.

“You’re the Trollhunter. You were _chosen_ for this. You’ve got this. You’re the one who can stop the rogue troll. You’ve got Merlin beside you. You got _me_ and the others. You’ve done this before in crazier situations. You’ve done this when nobody else knew about it. You can do this Jim. I know you can.”

Jim did _not_ know how to respond to that. That speech did not help him ignore the feelings. What was Steve thinking? But… Jim _did_ feel better. He felt… stronger. Like he _can_ do this. However, he also only felt _more_ love for Steve as well. This was _not_ helping him ignore it damn it!

“Steve… what are you doing?” he asked quietly.

“Using the spell to our _advantage_.” Steve replied.

Jim gasped as Steve suddenly pulled him closer. He felt the world fade away as Steve’s lips gently pressed against the corner of his mouth. He felt breathless but in a good way. Was this what real love felt like? Jim suddenly felt on top of the world! His heart pounded happily as the kiss lingered for a few seconds. It wasn’t a _true_ kiss, but it was close enough to make Jim feel incredibly… happy.

_He smells really good…_

All too soon, Steve pulled away.

“Well? Ready to take out that rogue troll?” Steve asked, smiling.

_Oh God his smile… Focus Jim!_

“Y-yeah.” Jim cleared his suddenly dry throat, “Yeah I am. Let’s do this.”

The battle didn’t last long after that. _Eventually_ the gang showed up. Five minutes _after_ the gumm gumm was defeated. At least they showed up.

“Ah damn it we miss all the good stuff.” Eli sighed.

“At least it was defeated.” Claire smiled. “Good job guys!”

“So, anything exciting aside from the battle?” Toby asked.

“A witch showed up and- and- uh-” Steve faltered as he saw Jim shake his head ‘no’ off to the side, “she tried to kill us too. She disappeared though halfway through. Weird witch.”

“That is weird. Why would she just disappear like that?” Claire asked, eying Steve suspiciously. She knew he was lying. But _why_ she didn’t know.

“I don’t know. As I said, weird witch. Maybe she’ll return so we should be on guard.”

“Right. Hey, maybe we’ll get to perform a witch hunt!” Eli said.

“Hopefully not.” Claire smiled.

Everyone else disbursed back to their houses. Jim, Steve, Blinky, Aaarrrgghh stayed behind. Jim let out a sigh of relief.

“So why didn’t you want them to know?” Steve asked.

“What, and endure their endless mocking?”

“Ooh, yeah. Good call.”

“If I may, why did you lie about the witch?” Blinky asked. “Something clearly happened that’s important.”

“Uh… well…” Jim said. His face became warm again.

“Love spell.” Aaarrrgghh said.

“Oh that’s what that scent is. A love spell? But why would a witch cast such a thing during a battle? That’s a strange move.” Blinky said.

Jim sighed. “She wanted me distracted.”

“Hm. I see, clever. However, you seemed to have over come that during the battle. How have you managed that so quickly? Love spells are horribly powerful.”

Jim’s face became even hotter and he couldn’t look anyone in the eyes.

“S-Steve he-helped.” he said quietly. He didn’t want to say any more about that. This was embarrassing enough.

Wait. Blinky just said love spells were powerful. Oh _fuck_!

“I’d need more information than that Master Jim. A love spell- _ooooooh_.” Blinky’s multiple eyes blinked rapidly as he realized how Jim became so focused during the battle.

Jim glanced at Steve and held back a smile as a pink tinge dusted the other boy’s cheeks.

_God, that looks cute! Gah! No, stop it Jim!_

Jim quickly looked away, his own face heating up again. Damn love spell.

“Well done Steve, clever thinking!”

“Thanks.” Steve mumbled.

“So, uh, any cures for this?” Jim asked.

“Hm. I’d have to look it up. Unfortunately, I don’t know much about love spells. What colour was the dust she used?”

“Hot pink, like magenta. It kind of smelled like roses too.”

“Alright. I will head to the library then and get back to you. It may take a while though. You’ll just have to sit tight the next few hours. Or days.”

“Days?! I- I can’t do _days_ Blinky! I’ll go crazy! There has to be a faster way.” Jim exclaimed.

“Research takes time Master Jim. I can ask around as well, but that also takes time. You’ll just have to be patient with this one. What’s the harm anyway? It’s just love. Can’t be that bad.”

Jim groaned.

The two trolls began their journey to the library, leaving Jim alone with Steve. The thought alone was making him feel things he hadn’t felt before. It was so weird!

“So…” Steve started, “Are you gonna be okay on your own? Or should I stay with you-”

“I’ll be fine! You can go to your place and I’ll go to mine- I’ll be _fine_. I’m fine. I-I’m sure they’ll find a cure sooner than we think.” Jim said quickly.

He couldn’t stand the thought of Steve living with him. Nope, nope, he couldn’t even _think_ about it. He was already holding back as much as he could. It was taking a lot of energy. God he just wanted to kiss Steve so much- or hug him or _something_! Stiffly he took a step back, away from Steve.

“You sure that’s gonna be okay? Blinky said that love spells are powerful. You heard that, right?”

“ _Yes_. I did. But it’ll be _fine_. I’ll be fine! I’m fine!”

“You trying to convince me or yourself? Cause it sounds like your trying to convince _yourself_. You don’t sound fine Jim.”

“Ugh! Okay! I-I’m not. But, I-” Jim huffed out a breath in annoyance and embarrassment, “I’m trying to- to hold- back?”

“Oh. _Oh_.” Steve frowned. “So, you think me being away from you would help? That wouldn’t have worked with the troll.”

“Different situation. We’re not in danger now. I don’t need an energy boost.”

_Not that I’d mind- STOP IT._

Jim shook his head. “So, we can try this. You and I will just stay away from each other for a while. Can’t be that bad.”

Steve still looked skeptical but sighed in defeat.

“If you’re sure about this.”

“Yep! Steve, I’ve faced scarier. Said it yourself.”

“Alright, fine. But call me if you’re wrong okay? We don’t need you going crazy.”

“I… you’d do that?” Jim couldn’t help but stare at Steve. Steve just _had_ to become a good person. This would probably be so much easier if he weren’t. Steve smiled and God the effect that had on Jim…

“Yeah I heard that’s a thing _friends_ do?”

Jim smiled and gave a low chuckle. “Smart ass.”

“Yep.” Steve said confidently. “See ya Jim. Get home safely.”

Huh? Oh. Yeah. The whole staying away thing. Jim’s heart clenched at the thought. It was for the best. Steve started up the vespa and climbed on. A small dose of fear washed over Jim as his heart kept saying _no don’t leave me_ -

“Steve? Um…” Jim hesitated. For the _best_. “Thanks.”

Steve smiled again. “Any time.”

With that said, Jim watched as Steve sped off. His heart clenched as it became saddened at the absence. He sighed and headed home.

Jim hated love. Well. Okay. He hated _being_ in love. At least… with someone he knew he couldn’t ever have. Even if he _did_ actually love Steve… Steve was straight. Completely straight. He’d never shown any signs of liking guys.

_He kiss you tonight._

That didn’t mean anything. Besides, it wasn’t even a true kiss. Steve was straight and was someone Jim could never have. So the love spell would just have to _move on_.

_No! Steve kissed you! He said he’d come if you called him._

“I’ll be _fine_.” Jim whispered to himself.

He sighed for the millionth time that night as he got ready for bed. Finally. He was exhausted. He’ll be fine. It’s not like the spell will, like, kill him if he stays away from Steve for a day. Or two. He hoped it wouldn’t be that long…

Jim stared up at the ceiling once he climbed into bed. He’ll be fine. “Just fine.” He mumbled.

No, no, he was dead wrong. Not dead. But dead _wrong_. Jim didn’t get a single minute of sleep. He just kept thinking of Steve! It was so embarrassing! At least it was Sunday so he didn’t have to go to school.

God this was the _worst_. All he wanted to do was be with Steve. Be with Steve, kiss Steve, hug Steve- Steve, Steve, Steve! Ugh! He groaned into his pillow.

_Buzz, buzz!_

Jim grabbed his phone immediately, the stupid spell making him hope it was Steve.

_Steve: how ya doing?_

Jim smiled widely. Steve. Oh Goddamnit! He smacked himself.

“Stupid.” he mumbled.

Oh he should reply.

He thought about telling the truth. That he was feeling absolutely _horrible_. He was almost sick with needs and wants it was ridiculous!

_Jim: I’m fine! Totally fine!_

Jim groaned again. He had to stop saying _fine_ all the time. Clearly that lie wasn’t working as well as he thought.

_Steve: you’re going crazy. I’ll be over in a bit._

_Jim: No! No, you don’t have to do that. I’m okay, honestly._

What was he doing? He was going crazy. This _could_ be killing him, and he wouldn’t even know it! Maybe-

_Steve: I’ll be over in a bit._

“Ugh!” Jim fell onto his back. Having Steve here… in his house, possibly in his _room_ …

_Buzz, buzz!_

_Claire: Hey. Steve told me what happened with the witch. That sucks. You okay?_

Jim sighed. Great. They all probably knew at this point. Steve…

_Jim: I’m fine._

_Claire: You’re going crazy aren’t you? Did you really think being away from him was a good idea?_

_Jim: Maybe?_

_Claire:_ _How’s that working for you?_

_Jim:_ _It’s fine. I’m fine. He doesn’t have to come over or anything!_

_Claire:_ _Wait he’s coming over? When? Now?_

_Jim: Maybe. Maybe in a bit. Whatever that means in Steve-speak._

_Claire: Huh. Hey, maybe this love spell will be a good thing in the end. You might get some._

_Jim: CLAIRE!_

_Claire: Just saying. Good luck! ;)_

Jim’s whole face was set on fire. She just HAD to say that! He was sixteen! He didn’t… wasn’t… Jim let out a frustrated scream into his pillow. Good thing his mother had the night shift, then a morning shift. Goddammit… And that’s when he got Steve’s text saying he’s here. Damn it! Why couldn’t things be alright for once?!

Jim sighed and went downstairs to let Steve in. his breath caught in his throat the moment he saw him. Steve looked _so_ good! So beautiful. He’d never seen anyone look so handsome before!

“You look dead Jim.” Steve said. Jim’s cheeks heated up with slight embarrassment. He _could_ have gotten ready, or at least dressed. “Did you even get _any_ sleep last night?”

“Yes.” Jim said as he let him in. He closed the door behind him. As he turned around Steve was giving him a _yeah right_ look. “I did. Just… not enough.”

“How much?”

“Ugh, fine, less than an hour?”

Steve snorted. “Come on.”

“What?” Jim could barely breathe properly as Steve put his arm around his shoulders. His face immediately became warm. Well, his whole body was warm now, but his face especially.

“To your bedroom? You’re gonna get at least _some_ sleep. For more than ‘less than an hour’.”

Jim’s face became hotter.

“Y-You don’t have to-”

“Jim we’ve _talked_ about this. I’m okay with it. Stop acting like I’m not.”

Jim _had_ opened his mouth to say something- but it died right away. He closed his mouth and sighed in defeat. “If you’re sure…” he said, mimicking Steve’s words from the night before.

Steve smiled and Jim’s heart leaped.

“I’m sure. Come on.”

Jim couldn’t help but feel so warm. His heart was thumping with glee and content. He didn’t feel so bad anymore now that Steve was here. Maybe Claire was right. He felt a small smile appear on his face.

He was suddenly _very_ exhausted. The idea of sleep sounded really nice right now. He felt giddy at the fact that Steve would be right there. Helping him feel comfortable.

Steve really was a good friend now. Jim wondered if they’d just go back to the way things were before when the spell wore off. Being with someone didn’t seem like such a bad idea. Even with all the troll stuff. It’d be nice to have some personal support and… maybe love.

Jim climbed back into bed and Steve followed, surprising Jim by pulling him close into a cuddle. He couldn’t help the light blush on his face as Steve basically turned himself into a pillow. It _should_ have felt weird. But it didn’t. It felt… normal. Comforting even. Jim wondered of most couples did this.

If… if he and Steve would still do this _after_ the spell went away. It felt really nice. Maybe Blinky was right. That it wasn’t such a bad thing.

Jim smiled and finally drifted off into a warm, lovely deep sleep.

School was fucking _hard_. The next day, they decided to just try it out. Not the best idea. Jim couldn’t focus at all. He tried. He really did. His eyes kept wandering to Steve though. His mind was constantly thinking of him. He freaking _missed_ Steve, even though he was _right there_. Still, a few desks away seemed to be too far away for Jim’s liking.

Gym class was _hell_. He was sure Steve wasn’t _trying_ to do anything. To make Jim feel… stuff. Jim was sure that was just the spell at work. But damn it. Steve’s shirt kept sliding upwards, revealing what was underneath and _damn_. Steve had muscles! Okay, he had known that before, but seriously. This love spell was definitely a curse now.

At least he was able to mostly act normal. Like nothing was out of the ordinary. No one questioned odd behaviour. Steve acted fairly normal too which helped. Jim was sure that questions would be asked if they acted like a couple. He wouldn’t be able to handle it. Steve probably wouldn’t either. As much as he’d changed, he still cared a little about what the others thought of him. Just old habits dying hard.

Jim was currently sitting on the bleachers as the class was outside today, and he was taking a break. He was also trying incredibly hard _not_ to stare at Steve. Steve was making it exceedingly difficult, but it wasn’t his fault. Gym was what Steve excelled at. Jim sighed quietly as Claire came over and sat beside him.

“How are you doing?”

“Living in Hell. Did you know that Steve has muscles?”

“Uh, _yes._ ” Claire chuckled. I _told_ you guys you should have stayed home. Did you learn nothing from the night before?”

“Guess not. We didn’t want to raise any suspicions by having us _both_ stay home. Coach would probably question Steve and check in. Not to mention my mom would too. But she’s worse since she’s a doctor. She’d know I’d be lying and question _that_.”

Claire sighed. “I guess. But don’t over do it. We don’t know what the spell is capable of. Maybe it _can_ kill you if you stay away long enough. Just be careful.”

“Yeah. I will.”

Jim sighed.

“Just one more hour before school’s done then you and Steve can hang out.”

“Yeah. One more hour of hell.”

Claire gave a sad smile and patted his shoulder a couple of times. Then she went back to her friends.

One more hour. He could do that. He _could_.

No. No he can’t. He _needs_ Steve. He needs- _something_ in order to survive one more hour.

His last class was art, which, honestly, he could ditch. He didn’t care about it as much as the other classes. He only chose it for the credit. He wasn’t even that good at it. The only thing that stopped him from dragging Steve away with him- _was_ Steve. Steve, even in his old bullying ways, didn’t ditch class at all. He barely stayed away when he was sick too. There was no way he’d agree to ditch.

Jim’s leg bounced up and down quickly from nerves.

“Uh, Jim?” Steve was suddenly right there in front of him. There was a light layer of sweat on his skin making him look-

_Gah! Snap out of it Jim!_

“You wanna ditch last period? You look like you need to-”

“I’m fine! I-I’m fine. I can last one more hour…”

“Jim. We’ve talked about the _I’m fine_ thing. I’m cool with ditching. Eli said he’d take notes for me. Besides, we’d be in different classes, so it’d be a lot harder for you. You _know_ Claire could be right about the spell killing you if we’re away from each other for too long. Hell, even being in the same class was clearly hard for you. So we can ditch.”

Jim groaned quietly. Steve _willing_ to do these things wasn’t helping him here. It was making the spell go crazy. It was making _him_ go crazy! Crazy for Steve.

“You just _had_ to become a better person.” he huffed. “But fine. Just don’t tell Claire she was right, she might rub it in.”

“Claire’s not like that. Hm… I guess when we’re _really_ stupid she is. Okay fine, yeah.”

Finally the bell rang, singling the end of gym. Coach dismissed them and Jim smiled at the thought of finally being with Steve.

He _really_ hoped Blinky was finding stuff about the spell, and a cure. He didn’t think he could do this for more than a few days. He barely stood a chance against _one_ day! But they didn’t raise any suspicion or concern. So that was good. People didn’t suspect anything, or if they did, they didn’t care enough to question them.

Once they left the school, Jim and Steve went outside. Jim was about to start heading home, when Steve dragged him away to a very quiet spot, where no one would see them. His face heated up as his brain was now focused on the fact that Steve was holding his hand. It felt so right! They fit perfectly…

_Stop it Jim, that’s the SPELL talking._

Was it though? Jim had been fairly confused during the whole thing. What if his thoughts weren’t the spell? What if that was just Jim?

_No, no. It’s definitely the spell. Don’t get things confused. Don’t make things up Jim._

Just the spell. Right… Just-

Jim let out a surprised squeak as Steve quickly pulled him into a tight hug. The argument he was having with himself disappeared, as did any other thoughts. The whole world seemed to disappear. It felt like it was just them. Jim hummed with content, unable to keep it back.

“Figured you needed this after what looked like a day in Hell.” Steve said softly. Jim sighed into his shoulder.

“You saw that?” his face heated up with embarrassment. Despite the fact that Steve was okay with everything. How could someone be so perfect? Steve gave a light chuckle that made Jim want to kiss him.

“Only because I know about the spell. Claire obviously saw it too because she’s observant. I don’t think anyone else noticed, so we’re good. I’m not sure we should go to school tomorrow though. I doubt you can sit through another day.”

Jim groaned. It might make them suspicious. But… he doubted he could last too. After today… yeah. No. Not again. Besides, spending the day with Steve again was sounding _very_ nice.

“If you say so. But if my mom or the coach find out and start asking-”

“I’ll cover for us, don’t worry too much. It’s fine to miss _one_ day of school. And I’d say this is a pretty good emergency too.”

God he’s so _perfect_.

“Heh, thanks. Was that you saying or the spell?”

Jim’s face became super hot. Shit! He said that out loud!

“Spell! Uh, it was the spell.”

Maybe. He wasn’t really sure anymore. The spell made him _feel_ stuff, but did it make him think stuff too? Or was that himself? It was _his_ brain… he hated magic. Evil magic anyway. Curses and whatnot.

“You seem _very_ sure about that.” Steve said, his voice a little bit too smug for Jim’s liking.

“I’m _sure._ ” he said more confidently. Only to stop Steve from questioning it because he seriously wasn’t too sure anymore.

The two went to Jim’s place and Jim would be lying if he said he didn’t love cuddling with Steve the whole time. They mostly just watch bad movies and made fun of them. Though Jim mostly spent the time thinking of Steve and how great it felt having him around.

That evening Blinky and Aaarrrgghh came back. They had a cure! Jim would be cured of this… hell…

Was it really that bad though? Spending time with Steve was… fun. As much as Jim would like to think that was the spell talking, he was really getting convinced that it wasn’t. Would they just go back to how things were before when Jim was normal? Jim would be lying if he said he was a bit nervous.

Jim drank the cure anyway. He felt a familiar wave of magic wash over him. His emotions didn’t feel as intense and confused as they had been before. It worked! It really worked! He was cured!

“I think it worked.” Jim said, handing the small vile back to Blinky who smiled.

“Wonderful! Now we can get back to normal scheduling.” he said.

“Maybe tomorrow Blinky. This whole thing was exhausting.” Jim said. He could really use the rest. He felt tired all of a sudden.

“Right. Get a good rest Master Jim. Tomorrow evening we’ll begin lessons again.” Blinky said. With that said, the two trolls left.

“You sure you’re okay?” Steve asked. Jim nearly forgot he was still there. Okay the spell was definitely gone. He smiled.

“Yep! I’m sure. For real this time. Nearly forgot you were still here.”

“Wow thanks.” Steve snorted. “Guess I should head back to my place before Coach starts worrying.”

“Yeah.” Jim hesitated. “Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks. For… everything.”

Steve smiled. Even with the spell gone now, Jim could still see that he was handsome. It’s no wonder girls liked him so much.

“Any time Jim. See ya!”

“See you.”

Jim closed the door behind Steve as he left. He sighed in relief. He was glad this whole thing was over. No more thinking of Steve… in that way. No more very intense feelings and- and needs. He only hoped his friends wouldn’t mock him too much. At least Claire was kind in the sense. The others… he sighed knowing how they’d react. It was only a matter of time before they knew.

Oh well. He’s dealt with it before he could do it again. He shrugged and started making dinner.

The next week went by as it normally did. Things seemed to be alright for the most part. Even troll stuff hadn’t been that bad.

There was… just… one thing.

Jim was still thinking of Steve. Everything still seemed to come back to _Steve_. It was starting to irritate him. This was also starting to make him feel scared. This wasn’t the spell’s doing. It was his own doing. His own thoughts. His own… _feelings_.

Occasionally he’d find himself missing Steve’s hugs. _Occasionally_ his stomach would flutter when Steve smiled at him. His heart would sometimes pound rapidly when Steve was just _beside him_.

Jim glared at the ceiling of his bedroom as if it insulted him. This. Could. _NOT_. Be. Happening! He groaned.

“No, no, no, no, no!” he whispered. He ran a hand through his hair. This wasn’t good. Not good at all. He had a _real crush_ on Steve Palchuck! Fucking hell! Just his luck. This was going to make things weird. Steve might have been fine when he was spelled, but real feelings? Steve was straight! Jim had no chance. He _knew_ this from the start! He sighed and rolled over onto his side. Stupid heart. He’d just have to keep this to himself. It’d only end in heartbreak. Their friendship might not last either.

God _this_ was the worst! That spell was nothing compared to the real thing. It was so much harder to deal with.

The next month went by in a flash. His crush was still very much present though. Every day Jim found himself falling more for Steve. No one seemed to have noticed thankfully. Jim had just finished washing the dishes after dinner. The doorbell rang suddenly, and Jim opened the door to see Claire.

“Uh, hey what’s up?”

“Hey. Can we talk?” Claire asked.

“Uh, sure.”

They walked into the living room and sat down.

“So. How are you?” Claire asked. Jim blinked in confusion.

“Uh… I’m-”

“If you say you’re _fine_ I _will_ punch you.”

Jim closed his mouth.

“Okay. I don’t know how else to ask this but um… Jim do you have a crush on Steve for real?” Claire asked.

There was a moment of silence as the question sank in. Oh shit. Jim groaned. He mumbled something incoherent.

“Uh, what was that?” Claire asked, a small smile on her face.

“ _Yes_. I… I do… l-like him. For real.” Jim sighed. That was harder to say than expected. His face was really hot. No doubt he was blushing like an idiot.

“I knew it! That fifty bucks is _mine_.” Claire blurted out. Jim stared at her.

“What?”

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it. Uh, but you should totally confess.”

“What?! No way! Steve might have been okay with the spell, but _real_ feelings? I’d rather fight the witch again.” Jim exclaimed.

“Jim, you know you have a chance right?”

Jim froze and stared at her. Since _when_?

“What? No I don’t. Steve’s _straight_. There’s no chance.”

“Ugh, _Jim._ Steve came out to everyone as bi at the beginning of the year. Where were you?”

“Not there for that apparently! What the hell?!” Jim nearly fell off the couch.

“Jim, why do you think he was so okay with the spell?”

“I thought he was just being a good friend!”

“Man you really are dense sometimes.”

“Hey! I was under a spell, cut me some slack.”

“Okay. But you’re not anymore, so, no. I _really_ think you should tell Steve you like him. At least think about it will you?”

“Ugh. Fine. I will.”

“Good. Just… remember that you might have more of a chance with Steve than you think.” Claire said.

After that _lovely_ chat, Jim groaned. Did he really miss one of the biggest moments of a friends life? Just like that? He felt like shit for it!

Besides, even if Steve was bi there’s no way he’d go for Jim. Not like that. Steve was amazing! Jim was… Jim. Sure he was _decent_ but- for someone like Steve? Steve was out of his league for sure.

Jim didn’t know what to do. On the one hand, Claire was usually right about stuff. On the other… _what if_ she was wrong this one time?

_What if she’s not? Steve DID kiss you._

It wasn’t a real kiss! Besides, he did it so we’d win the fight. It probably didn’t mean anything more than that.

The next few days Jim couldn’t make a decision. He just didn’t know what to do. He stood at his locker at the end of the day and frowned. He and Steve hadn’t even hung out that much since the spell. They’ve both been pretty busy. Jim with troll stuff, and Steve with his regular life. Jim _almost_ envied his regular life. Being able to do normal things without worrying (as much) about being killed. But in the end, he _did_ like knowing that trolls, the supernatural, and magic did actually exist. It makes the world so much more interesting.

“Jim?”

Jim snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see none other than Steve. His heart starting pounding immediately.

“Oh, uh, hey.” Jim replied. God. Why was he so awkward with crushes? His face heated up and he only prayed that Steve didn’t notice.

“Need a ride?”

“Uh- what?”

“A ride. Home? Claire said your bike was trashed during a troll thing.”

“Claire said…”

CLAIRE!

Okay, the bike being trashed during a troll thing _was_ technically true. Jim had been walking the past few days. Geez, what was Claire trying to do to him? Make him have a panic attack?

“So? You want a ride?” Steve asked again. Right he should answer that.

“Sure!” he said quickly.

God did that sound too eager? Did he sound stupid?!

Steve only smiled. Jim’s face became warm as he gave a small one in return. He closed his locker and followed Steve out to his vespa in the parking lot. Just the thought of sitting behind him was making Jim _feel_ things. His stomach was a whirlwind of butterflies.

Huh. It was a lot like the spell. A little _less_ intense, but more or less the same. Goddammit.

The ride wasn’t anything interesting. Though Jim was annoyed that it was only a few minutes. He really missed Steve’s hugs and cuddles. This had been the closest thing since the spell.

He watched as Steve was about to drive away after dropping him off.

“Steve?” Jim said. Steve paused and looked at him. Jim’s face heated up. “Uh…”

_You can do this._

He cleared his throat. “Wanna hang out? Sometime? Maybe? Uh, if- if you’re free?” UGH. He sounded so _lame_! Why did he have to be so awkward?! Steve smiled though which made him feel a little more at ease.

“Sure! Actually, I’m free today. So if you’re free…”

Today? Like- like _now_?

“Sure! Yeah! I- I’m free.”

Again he sounded much too eager. But surprisingly, Jim was too giddy to care. His heart was feeling like it could jump out of his chest any second.

They went inside the house, and Steve suggested movies. Like before. Jim’s stomach fluttered at the idea of cuddling again. It probably wouldn’t happen though. Jim wasn’t under some weird spell this time that _required_ it. Steve didn’t see him that way.

Jim went to the kitchen to get snacks as Steve picked the movie. He brought out his cell phone.

_Jim: Are you TRYING to give me a heart attack?_

_Claire: What?_

_Jim: You told Steve my bike was trashed! He gave me a ride today!_

_Claire: And the problem is…?_

_Jim: Well…_

_Claire: Are you hanging out now or not?_

_Jim: Ugh. Yes._

_Claire: Did Steve seem frustrated or upset about anything?_

_Jim: … no._

_Claire: Cause Steve is a GOOD person. Also, I only told him about the bike because HE saw you walking one day. HE questioned it, so I told him. He’s the one that wanted to offer a ride. Jim, I TOLD YOU. You have more of a chance than you think. It’s still up to you, but Steve won’t stop being friends with you over this._

_Jim: Yeah. Thanks Claire._

_Claire: np. Also now would be a good time to tell him._

_Jim: Claire._

_Claire: Just saying. You and him, alone. Sitting on a couch. Probably sitting closer than normal friends would be._

_Jim: CLAIRE._

_Claire: Okay, okay. But seriously. Have fun! ;)_

_Jim: Ugh. But thanks. :)_

Jim put his phone in his pocket and got the snacks. He froze as he turned to the living room. The idea of being that close to Steve was suddenly impacting him. SHIT. He was suddenly a lot more nervous than before.

“Jim? You okay?” Steve called.

“Y-yeah! I’m good. Sorry. Claire texted about that history assignment.”

“Ah.”

Only half true, but that didn’t _really_ matter. Steve bought it so Jim didn’t have to explain. He set the snacks on the coffee table and sat on the couch. Steve put the movie in and sat down next to him. Jim tried not to react.

Steve was _very_ close. They were practically touching. Jim could feel the warmth already. He tried to focus on the movie playing, but damn. It was hard. Then- oh _then_ Steve had the audacity to- he _put his arm around Jim’s shoulders!_

“Oh, sorry. Uh, this okay? Guess I got used to doing that.” Steve said quickly.

“Uh, no yeah, it’s- it’s fine.” Jim blurted out. Steve looked like he wanted to question that, but thank _GOD_ he didn’t.

Wait. Got used to that? How? _When_? They hadn’t spent time together at all this past month! The spell happened one month ago! Not a few days ago.

“So… I’ve been meaning to ask. Um, Jim, would- would you like to… go out? Sometime? With me?”

What. WHAT?

Jim fell off the couch.

“You okay? Wait. You know I’m bi, right? I came out at the beginning of the year?” Steve said.

“O-oh, yeah, no, I just… what?”

“What do you mean what?” Steve chuckled.

Jim hastily sat back on the couch. What was happening? What was he doing? What was _this_? WHAT?

“Uh… I just… Did Claire tell you anything?”

“Claire? No, why? Jim what’s wrong?”

“Ever since that spell wore off…” Jim hesitated. Was he really doing this? But, he had to know if Steve was actually serious. Surely this wouldn’t be some prank or something. Steve wasn’t like that anymore. He took in a deep breath and let it out.

“Ever since that spell, I- it _might_ have turned into _real_ feelings?” Jim said. He couldn’t look at Steve. It was out now. He’d confessed.

“Jim…” Steve said. His voice was slow and gentle. Jim gasped lightly as his arm gently fell onto his shoulders like before. “I’ve liked you since _before_ the spell. Why do you think I was so okay with it? I really like you Jim.”

Jim stared, unable to say anything. He’d been wanting this so much, why won’t he say anything?! Or _do_ anything, like kiss him?! But Jim was frozen. Steve’s face was tinted a light pink, and he’d sounded so god damn genuine Jim wanted to hug him and never let go. But again, he was _frozen_.

“Jim? Jim. You okay? You’re not having a panic attack or anything are you? Would you at least say something this silence is not what I was expecting and- uh…”

Jim finally became unfrozen and hugged Steve. It felt _so_ right! Being in his arms. Being so close.

Okay so, Claire was right after all. Jim wasn’t about to _tell_ her that though.

“About time.” Steve chuckled.

“Sorry. Guess a part of me was still thinking it wasn’t real.”

“And… now?”

“Now I do. You’ve no idea how much I’ve been craving this!”

Steve chuckled again. Jim suddenly pulled away (not too far away) from the hug and cupped the side of Steve’s face.

Then he kissed him.

_Finally!_

Kissing Steve was one of the best things he ever did. It felt so natural. Soon they had to part for air.

“You’ve no idea how much I’ve been wanting that.” Steve breathed. His face was pink, and his hair a little messed up. His pupils were dilated, and his lips were swollen. Jim thought he’d never looked more perfect. He was about to go in for more, when his phone buzzed. He sighed.

_Toby: Jim_

_Toby: JIM_

_Toby: JIIIIIIIIIIIIM_

_Jim: WHAT geez_

_Toby: are you and steve making out yet?_

_Jim: TOBY_

_Toby: also could I borrow fifty bucks?_

Jim glared at the phone, and promptly ignored Toby in favour of Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, and comments are appreciated! :D <3


End file.
